


(save your reverence) love

by americangothic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, The Watcher's Crown, Unreliable Narrator, do i think the end will be this bad? no! will i do it myself if i have to? yes!, theres a disappointing lack of fics themed around this subject. not impressed tma fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: “Jon?” he hears from somewhere behind him, and his heart drops into his chest (and in that moment, the worst part is Knowing).





	(save your reverence) love

“Jon?” he hears from somewhere behind him, and his heart drops into his chest.

(and in that moment, the worst part of transcendence is Knowing. Knowing, even before he turned around, who is behind him. Knowing who has crawled his way out from the Archives- the cleansed, the purified Archives, the place where the Beholding started seeping through the cracks and the place where the Beholding squeezed the glass and burst it and became the water inside- and now stands before him)

Jon turns to face Martin, backlit by the Eye’s gaze. 

(the Eye which Sees the Assistant, the loyal, the determined, the weak-willed scared thing whose purpose had never been realized for what it was. the only part of jon that remains cannot help but notice that martin’s wearing his favorite cardigan)

Hello, he wants to say. I’m sorry, he wants to say. It’s on the edge of his tongue. It’s behind his teeth, and if Jon could just force his words out he knows it wouldn’t be too late. It wouldn’t be hopeless, it wouldn’t have happened.

(jon has never been good at forcing his words, though. only others’. besides, It Knows that it is too late, and It is jon and Jon is It and It Is Known)

“Assistant,” he says, instead of any of the thoughts pressed to the corner of the mind that is not his, and the coldness that curls in him is cataloguing the way Martin’s face goes from relieved, to pale, to scared, to lost in the time it takes to speak.

“N- Jon, I don’t… What did you  _ do _ ?” 

And he steps forward, Jon’s feet moving across the ground and his Eye focused on Martin. His limbs jerk the same way they have his whole life, the same way his hands reached up to knock, the same way his fingers pressed record, making that one final movement and crossing the distance between something Jon is and something he can be. 

(somewhere, deep inside the thing that is not It, jon wishes he could never be martin.)

“Elias,” Jon says. “We… Know him. He Witnessed, and we Knew him.”

“Oh, god,” Martin whispers.

Jon’s Eye does not close. He stands, observing Martin for a long time. His hands are shaking. He has regrets. Jon’s eyes cannot close.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> jon is kin with pru newt geiszler and this is why. my tumblr is autisticjon come talk to me about this podcast


End file.
